


symphony of the night

by chappuccino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Teens, bc yknow, but hear me out on this one okay, but nevertheless it's something, it has a good ending i guess??, it's quite short, predebut hyunsung being childish, uhhh, um, we know how jisung cries because he hurt hyunjin who has a weak heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappuccino/pseuds/chappuccino
Summary: it's always hyunjin, stupid hyunjin. insensitive, annoying, i-want-to-punch-him-so-bad hyunjin. stupid hyunjin and his stupid mouth, stupid boy who can't just shut up and keep his nose to himself. and even if it hurts, jisung will always retaliate when hyunjin has something to say.or, alternatively, in which hwang hyunjin literally has a weak heart.





	symphony of the night

  
footsteps echo throughout the dance room, each squeak heard with every move made. the sounds of the song “hellevator” compliment the movement of legs and arms as they tell their own story. the squeaks of sneakers, the loud guitar riffs, and the steady hum of the air-conditioning are an orchestra within themselves, creating their own subtle symphony. and as the orchestra plays, the city of seoul sleeps.

however, even while the rest of the world deems that it’s time to rest, hwang hyunjin is far from tired.

he’s been at it since eight in the evening, starting with warm-ups and progressing to practicing stray kids’ new song. he’s gotta nail _this_ , polish _that_ , ensure that every move is flawless and left with no room for mistakes. dreams and ambition are on the line, and if he doesn’t practice until his body moves without thinking, it’s over.

dancing on the opposite end of the room is han jisung, who figured it would be good to put in a little bit of extra dance practice before heading back to the vocal room to practice his high note. because what’s the use of a high note if his dancing is nothing but sloppy? he knows that pd-nim will look and search every part of him to find something to say, and jisung only wants good things to come out of that mouth.

after finishing a whole routine with no music, hyunjin thinks it’s time to take a little break. as he sips his water and wipes his sweat, his eyes trail over to the other boy in the room.

jisung’s dancing is good, but it could be better.

“hey, jisung. you’re doing that part wrong again. i told you, it’s like _this--_ ” hyunjin demonstrates, “--not like _that_. pd-nim might notice it if you’re doing a different move from the rest of us.”

sweat drips down jisung’s neck. he, too, has been at it since the night was young. why did the pretty boy have to say something? “stop worrying about me and focus on yourself.”

hyunjin cocks his head to the side. “how can i not worry about you if you’re doing it wrong?”

“i said, stop worrying about me! you’re the one who’s on the brink of being eliminated!” jisung snaps. he knows he shouldn’t let his exhaustion get to him, but something about hyunjin just sparks irritation in his veins.

“god, i was just trying to help you! why do you have to be so arrogant all the time? just because you’re a senior in this company doesn’t mean you never make mistakes!” hyunjin fires back.

jisung scoffs. “stop putting words in my mouth! i never said i don’t make mistakes! i said mind your own _damn_ business!”

“and i said how can i mind my business when you’re doing it wrong? did you have to talk back, huh? honestly, i can’t understand why chan would pick someone as hubristic as you. you’re so full of yourself!”

“what the _hell_ did you just say to me, punk?” jisung approaches hyunjin, eyes widening with rage.

hyunjin doesn’t back down and steps forward. “i said. you’re so _full_ of yourself.”

“why don’t you mind your own dancing instead of picking at mine, huh? are you saying you’re better at dancing than i am?”

“you’re so full of yourself, and now you’re a hypocrite! you’re the one putting words in my mouth! i never said anything about being better than you, what the hell? why do you have to act like such a jerk? i was just trying to help. but you know what? with my whole heart, _screw you_ , han jisung.”

“oh my god,” jisung huffs, digging his nails into his skin, “i just can’t stand you. instead of picking at me, learn how to dance better.”

hyunjin stomps his foot. “ _YOU_ learn how to rap better!”

“get the _hell_ out of this room, hwang hyunjin, before i throw these fists into your face so hard, they’ll reconsider making you the team’s visual.”

“ _you_ get the hell out of this room! i was here first!” hyunjin screams back, feeling the tips of his fingers starting to shake. “find yourself another practice room so you can work on your sloppy-ass dance moves!”

“my god, hyunjin! can i just say? i don’t know why on this good earth you feel the need to point out all my mistakes every practice session, but it really annoys me. so just stop it. calling me arrogant, calling me sloppy, do you know how much that hurts? i bet not, because all you think of is yourself."

“I LITERALLY--” hyunjin begins, but instead, he finds himself interrupted by a sharp inhale.

 _‘oh god,’_ he thinks, _‘it’s happening again.’_

“if you have something to say to me, just fu--” before he can finish his sentence, jisung notices that hyunjin has suddenly gone silent. the taller boy’s breathing is oddly loud, and jisung wonders if it’s because hyunjin has suddenly burst into tears.

“are you crying? why don’t you stop being a crybaby and finish your sentence, you--”

“j-jisung,” hyunjin chokes, before dropping to the floor. “clinic. hos-hospital.”

in seconds, the symphony of the dance room is no longer a harmony, it is only violent breathing and panic. hyunjin’s breathing worsens, as every breath turns more and more desperate.

“what’s going on?” jisung asks, grabbing his phone to call the hotline. while it rings, he uses whatever strength he has left for the night and helps hyunjin up.

“just,” hyunjin says between suffocated breathes, “d-doctor. now.”

 

\--

 

in a flurry of minutes, hyunjin had been rushed to the icu. in a flurry of minutes, jisung’s rage shifted from anger, to panic, to remorse.

the clock on the wall of the waiting hall read 3:25 in the morning. it was way past bedtime, but sleep was the least of jisung’s worries. what exactly happened, he was still rendered clueless. all he remembers is the way he shouted at hyunjin and all of a sudden, the dude was down on the floor, choking and gasping for air.

tears fill the boy’s eyes as he sits and thinks that this whole situation _just_ might be his fault. if he wasn’t so quick to snap back, maybe he could have prevented this. maybe if he just listened and thanked hyunjin for caring about him, maybe if he wasn’t so irritable all the time, maybe if he just learned how to shut his damn mouth--

“sir, you can come in now.” a nurse announces, gesturing for jisung to come inside hyunjin’s room.

in a flash, jisung is up. he darts into the room, hoping, praying hyunjin’s okay.

a weak wave greets the worry-filled boy as he enters the small confines of the hospital room.

“hyunjin!” jisung yells, throwing himself on the side of his teammate’s bed. “god, hyunjin, y-you’re--”

tears spill again.

“you’re alright. you’re here, you’re alright,” jisung sobs, latching his hand unto hyunjin’s.

“yeah, loser. i’m here.”

jisung can’t help it anymore. something inside (exhaustion, relief, whatever the hell it is, he doesn’t care) compels him to wrap his arms around the taller of the two.

“hyunjin,” jisung whispers. his grasp tightens, as if he’s afraid that hyunjin will slip through his hands and disappear.

“hyunjin. i’m sorry. i’m so, so, sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. _i’m sorry._ ”

for a while, they sit like that, jisung rocking hyunjin back and forth until crying gets the better of him and renders him unable to speak. hyunjin doesn’t say a word. instead, he lets the boy hold him, slinking his one of his own arms around jisung’s tiny shoulders.

the whirring of the hospital aircon, jisung’s sobs, the swaying of the curtains, the sound of hyunjin’s gentle pats on jisung’s back. it’s silent, barely audible, but there. it is not quite like the melody in the dance room of the jyp building, obvious and loud. take a moment, and listen carefully to the subtle sound. the chorus in the infirmary has its own charm.

at three in the morning, the city of seoul is deep into its slumber. at three in the morning, hwang hyunjin and han jisung decide that it's time to join the rest of the city. 

at last, they sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
